Strawberry
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Matsuda's not as innocent as he seems. Don't let those big brown eyes fool you. But that's just what L has done. Rated T for make out scene.


A/N Rated M for the hot make-out scene. Matsuda you dirty dog :P I feel like L has a bunch of sexual tension that in just pent-up inside of him what with being a lonely 20-some year old who hasn't seen anyone this sexy in years.

L stared enviously. You couldn't tell how he felt just by looking at him. But if you followed his eye, you could see he was glancing over at Matsuda. Matsuda was currently doing some research of his own, while eating a small basketful of strawberries. L didn't know what he was more envious of. Matsuda...or those strawberries. He could even recite the routine in which he ate them. He would first bite off the green part of the fruits, and then, with his longer slender fingers, he'd remove the bit from his lips and place it back in the basket. Then he held it up to his lips and pause for a moment as he wrote something down or read a paragraph, before he bit into the succulent fruit, and finished it off in two bites. But what really drove L wild, was when he'd put the berry inbetween his teeth by the tip, and just hold it there. L hungrily licked his lips. He couldn't stand it. The young detective obviously didn't know how sexual his actions were to L. The final straw was broken when Matsuda bit off the end of another one and casually began to _lick_ at the exposed fruit inside. L stood just as the detective placed the end of the final strawberry in-between his teeth.

"Matsuda, give me that strawberry." L said, trying not to sound despite as he approached him. Matsuda looked up at him, his big brown innocent eyes, lit with confusion.

"Hm?" He mumbled, muffled by the fruit in his teeth.

"Just...let me take it." L said again. Before Matsuda could take the fruit out, like he was about to do, L grabbed the man's shoulders, and pressed there lips together. Matsuda's eyes were wide, as were the men's eyes in the room.

"R-Ryuuzaki!" Mogi cried as he stared at the younger man.

Despite the shock, Matsuda couldn't make himself push him away. L suddenly pulled away, the strawberry gone and L looking satisfied. "Thank you." he said simply before walking away. Matsuda's fingers lingered on his own lips as he stared at the man. But what L didn't see...was the small smirk that slowly grew on his face.

LATER

L stood in his room, slowly peeling off his shirt, the events of the day still running through his head. He tried to focus them mostly on the thoughts on Kira, but his mind kept on returning to the thoughts on Matsuda. Those man's lips were softer then any mans lips should be. Any grown man anyway. He heard a soft knocking at his door, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the door opened wide. L didn't even flinch when Matsuda himself walked in. He knew he would confront him sooner or later.

"You know, it's quite rude to enter one's room without asking first." L stated plainly. Matsuda didn't answer. he instead just closed the door.

"Don't think I didn't see you staring." He said, taking L by surprise. "You aren't as subtle as you think you are." The normally shy detective smirked as he turned to L. "You know what goes really good with strawberries?" He asked innocently as he smiled. L curiously stared at him. "Chocolate."

Matsuda then retrieved a bar of chocolate from his coat pocket and smiled. He opened the bar and placed a single piece on his tongue, holding it out, tempting him. L licked his lips as he stared as the man. Matsuda stood, swaying a bit on his feet. He was about to open his eyes to see what L,was doing, when he suddenly felt hands roughly grabbing his shoulders and locking there lips together. Matsuda didn't protest, instead, running his fingers through L's dark mass of hair.

He teased L by giving him the back of his tongue and scraping the top of his mouth, so he could just barley taste the sweet candy that he had for him. L moaned against the younger mans lips from both pleasure, and frustration. He felt Matsuda's hand touch L's chest and move its way across, causing the moans to grow louder. L's tounge quickly took the dominate role, and he was able to get the Chocolatey sweet he had been craving, before showing Matsuda just what he could do with his own tounge. Matsuda was in absolute heaven.

He began to loosen his tie and pull back his collar a bit. When his hips pressed against L's he could feel an erection in the making. L pulled away, his tounge retreating into his own mouth, breathing heavily. The two stared at each other, both just taking in what just happened. "Matsui..." L said quietly as he wiped his mouth. Matsuda smirked at him.

"Dont think it's over just because you got what you wanted." He said with a devilish smile, which was very uncharicteristic of the normally shy detective. "Did you save room for any more?" He asked, holding up the rest of the candy bar.

"Matui you idiot."

A/N first time writing something like this. Hope it came out right.


End file.
